


Taboo

by ItsYaBoiLouis



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hidden Relationship, Letters, Light Angst, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiLouis/pseuds/ItsYaBoiLouis
Summary: In which Clementine is an Assassin, trying to hide her relationship with the Templar, Violet.A.K.A, two gay dorks who meet up after getting tired of sending letters. Have fun.





	1. Violet's letter

  _Clementine,_

_I'm sick of being away from you, sick of having to pretend to fight you. I'm sick of it all. The Order keeps a close eye on me, they think I have ties to the Brotherhood, and they're not wrong. If they find out about us, they'll kill me, then hunt you down for 'corrupting' me. I don't want that for us. If you're willing, we can run. Run away from it all, from the Order and the Brotherhood. I'm more than willing, if it means we don't have to be apart anymore, if we don't have to fight anymore, if we can be safe together. I don't want to lose you to this damn war, and I'm sure you feel the same._

_Please, I'd give anything for this to be over for us. Anything. Before I met you, I wouldn't even think about betraying the Templars. Now I don't care about them anymore._

_Please, come with me. I'm begging you. I love you._

 

_\- Violet_


	2. Clementine's letter

_Violet,_

_I'm willing to come with you, there wasn't a need to beg. I'm tired of this war as well, and I don't see a point in fighting it anymore. I won't tell anyone where I'm going, or even say that I'm leaving, and you should do the same. I've already wiped my records from our system, and you should as well, otherwise they'll chase us down. My bag is packed, and my blade is gone. If we want to live a life, then we can't stay where we are._

_Meet me outside of the city, I'll hotwire a car we can leave in. I'll be waiting._

 

_\- Clementine_


	3. Follow the wind

 It wasn't a long trip to get outside the city. Violet took extra care to wipe every trace of her existence from Abstergo's records, then packed only the essentials and left for the outskirts of the city. She hoped Clementine was already there, waiting for her. If she wasn't... Violet didn't want to think about what that meant. She stayed away from the sidewalks and the streets, sticking to shady alleyways and run down neighborhoods. She saw Abstergo employees and agents everywhere she went, along with the occasional person wearing a hood. Violet guessed they were probably Assassins. 

When she reached the outskirts, she looked for Clementine desperately. When she found her, she was standing by a hotwired car like she had promised. Both of them had ditched their rings which tied them to their respective factions, there was no longer any point in keeping them now. They would only serve as reminders of the hellish life they had led. Violet didn't bother getting her attention or calling out to her, but instead ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. Clementine was taken by surprise. She was also smiling.

"H-Hey there, you alright?"

Violet didn't respond at first. She didn't let go, she hardly moved. 

"Vi?"

"I missed you..."

Violet let her tears fall silently. They had been through so much, forced into hostile confrontations with the other by their superiors, and so much more. Now that it was over, she couldn't help but cry anyway.

Clementine spent the next five minutes calming her down, but she didn't mind. She was on the verge of tears herself, but it wouldn't help Violet calm down if she started crying as well. When she calmed down, they didn't say anything to each other. They didn't need to. They knew how the other felt, knew what the other was thinking.

They both knew it was getting late, and they both agreed it was dangerous to stay here any longer, despite the methods they took to cover their tracks. They loaded their bags into the back of the car, then left. They didn't know where they were going, but they didn't care. They'd figure it all out as they went. All that mattered was that it was finally over for them. The war they didn't ask to be a part of, the war that had taken place as far back as the Crusades, they didn't have to be a part of it anymore. There was no need. They had no plans, no destination.

They'd let the wind take them wherever they needed to go.


End file.
